Mi peor error
by Jamizell
Summary: Leo, Rafa y Donnie pierden a Mikey en una pelea contra Destructor, pero su reencuentro les dara una sorpresa sobre él, viviran una aventura que reunira viejos y nuevos amigos, pero también enemigos... Basado en TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon.
1. Una pelea y una despedida

**HOLAAAAAA…..! A DECIR VERDAD ESTA IDEA LA TENGO EN LA CABEZA Y NO ME LA QUITO PARA NADA.**

**SOY FAN DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, ME ENCANTAN DE A DE VERAS, SOBRE TODO MIGUEL ÁNGEL, ES TAN LINDO Y TIERNO 3…**

**SI MAS PREÁMBULOS, AQUÍ COMIENZA LA HISTORIA…**

**LUCES, CÁMARA… ¡ACCIÓN!**

* * *

**Mi peor error**

**Cap. 01: Una pelea y una despedida.**

**P.o.V: Rafael**

Todo esto es mi culpa, soy el responsable de todo lo que le ha pasado, si no me hubiera enojado con él, si no le hubiera gritado cosas imperdonables, si no me hubiese descontrolado… si no hubiese deseado en voz alta que no existiera. Definitivamente soy el culpable de lo que paso aunque Splinter me repita una y otra vez que no es así. Aquí me tienen, en un rincón de mi habitación sentado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas llorando como nunca lo hice mientras me maldecía en mis adentros. Estoy encerrado y solo, herido corporalmente, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero ver sus rostros afligidos mesclados con desesperación, no quiero que me vean llorar, no estoy acostumbrado a ello por que siempre me mostré como el mas fuerte y resistente de todos los cuatro… aunque… ahora por mi culpa somos tres… deseo que de una maldita vez me despierten y me digan que todo esto fue una pesadilla… deseo que me digan que el no - que el no se ha… se ha ido.

Para que lo entiendan mejor se los voy a relatar detalladamente…

* * *

Todo empezó una noche después de que habíamos regresado de haberle pateado unos traseros a los Krang, yo estaba frustrado por que sentía que no golpee lo suficiente, que no pelee con ganas como otras veces, otra vez deseaba desahogarme, y lo haría golpeando ese bendito saco de boxeo que se encuentra cerca de la sala principal.

Leo estaba sentado mirando un especial de cinco horas de Héroes Espaciales, valla que si que es un aficionado ese chico por que repite las líneas de ese capitán Ryan al pie de la letra sin equivocarse, Donnie debe estar en su laboratorio trabajando en su "Proyecto Secreto", pero yo pienso que lo más probable es que sea una forma de ver como invitar a April a cenar, mientras que ella estaba en el Do-yo entrenando con Splinter, ha mejorado bastante, a decir verdad estoy muy sorprendido al igual que los demás y Mikey estaba haciendo un nuevo veneno – op! perdón una nueva bebida con la mescla de comida de una Pizza con jugo de naranja, definitivamente ha perdido el sentido del gusto junto con el juicio.

Ya que todos estaban ocupados yo podía desahogarme golpeando el muñeco de box, así que empecé de una vez, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada parecía que no iba a detenerme por que juraría que estuve así por casi dos horas o más, los chicos notaron mi duro y largo enfrentamiento entre el saco de box y yo.

_Eh… Rafa ¿Te sientes bien? – Oí la voz de Donnie, fue el primero en preguntar mientras los otros se acercaban.

Yo sin detener mi enfrentamiento respondí:

_Si. – Golpee con más fuerza el saco. - ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

_Por que has estado golpeando el saco de boxeo por casi tres horas sin descansar… - Esta vez Leo hablo y parecía preocupado.

_Ya lo se… ¿Y eso que? – Respondí mientras seguía golpeando el saco.

_Nos preocupa hermano. – Dijo Mikey.

Me detuve un momento para voltear a verlos, la verdad me molestaba que ellos interrumpieran mi entrenamiento con el saco.

_Escuchen chicos, yo me siento bien, así que háganme el favor de no molestarme. – La verdad si estaba molesto y sentía que si alguien más hablaba explotaría.

_ ¿Al menos podrías decirnos que es lo que te tiene tan frustrado? Tal vez podríamos ayudarte a… - Mikey volvió a insistir.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_ ¡DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTEN! MIKEY ¡¿POR QUE DE TODOS TU TIENES QUE SER EL QUE NO ESCUCHA?! – Después de esto me fui a mi habitación, si me desahogue con el saco de box no deseaba hacerlo con él.

Pero era tan insistente.

Luego de unas horas la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dándole paso a Mikey de entrar ¿Ahora que quiere aquí?

_Hola Rafael… - Habló con voz tímida mientras se adentraba y cerraba la puerta.

_ ¿Que quieres ahora Mikey? - Pregunte irritado, estaba echado boca arriba sobre mi cama.

_Pues… subirte el humor, por que has estado mas gruñón que de costumbre – Dijo mientras se le escapaba una risita.

_No tengo ganas, vete de aquí. – Respondí aún más irritado mientras me volteaba para no mirarlo.

_Solo quiero saber que es lo que tiene tan frustrado. – Insistió acercándose. – Por que me parece raro que estés más molesto de lo normal sin razón alguna.

_Dije que te vallas de aquí…. – Se me acababa la paciencia, me voltee para verlo por que si lo descuidaba un poco tal vez haría algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

_Esta bien de acuerdo ya me voy… - Vi que se volteo y vio que en mi mesa había unos cuantos comics nuevos que April me trajo, no se si fue tan animal o no tiene las neuronas activas pero al muy idiota se le ocurrió agarrar los tres últimos que aún no leía, y lo peor es que cerca de esa mesa en el suelo había un bowl lleno de agua que le deje a Spike.

_ ¡MIKEY SUELTA ESO! – Tal vez grite fuerte a tal punto que lo sorprendí, por que justo después de que dije eso dio un brinco de la sorpresa soltando los comics, para su mala suerte cayeron en el bowl de agua, malográndose y borrándose los dibujos junto con las letras.

Ahora si estaba frito.

_ Oh Cielos… Rafa yo… - Intento hablar para tranquilizarme pero lo interrumpí.

_ ¡¿IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE?! – Pregunte exaltado mientras me levantaba de la cama y me acercaba a el peligrosamente.

_Lo siento, no quería… - Balbuceaba mientras retrocedía un poco.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡¿LO SIENTES?! ¡ME COSTARON TRABAJO CONSEGUIR ESTOS COMICS Y APRIL ME DIJO QUE ERAN LOS ÚLTIMOS QUE HABÍAN EN LA TIENDA Y TODAVÍA NO LOS LEÍA! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE METES LA PATA EN TODO?! ¡¿POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE DICEN QUE NO HAGAS ALGO DE TODOS MODOS LO HACES?! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS DE AQUÍ Y COMO SIEMPRE DE ANIMAL NO ESCUCHAS!

_Hermano…

_ ¡NADA DE HERMANO! ¡NO SOY TU HERMANO, POR QUE SI LO FUERA TU NO SERÍAS UN IDIOTA! – Me calme solo un poco y me voltee, no quería verlo a la cara.

_Rafael… - Su voz sonó entrecortada, parecía que iba a llorar, pero en ese momento mi ira me controlaba más que mis sentimientos.

_ Lárgate Mikey, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra por el resto de tu vida… no sabes como te odio, deseo tanto que no hallas nacido jamás. – Luego de haber dicho eso último hubo un rápido momento de silencio que para mi me pareció eterno, oí la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Al voltear no había nadie, por lo visto se fue, estaba tan molesto como para darme cuenta de que lo herí mas de lo que solía hacerlo.

Pero esa pelea seria de lo cual me arrepentiría toda mi vida…

* * *

No salí de mi habitación hasta la mañana siguiente solo para el entrenamiento, me levante tarde, eso es raro en mi ya que suelo ser algo puntual, el que normalmente se levanta mas tarde que yo es Mikey, para mi buena suerte no me tope con él, ni deseaba hacerlo en realidad, solo vi a Donnie y a Leo entrenando una práctica de combate mientras que el Sensei los observaba… pero el bobo no estaba con ellos, quizá seguía dormido, la verdad en esos momentos no me importaba.

_ Buenos días Rafael, me imagino que tienes una buena razón para presentarte a esta hora del día. – Me hablo Splinter.

_Buenos días Senseí es que… no pude dormir bien. – Le mentí.

_Hum… ¿No pudiste dormir bien? – Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera acusando con la mirada, parecía que ya lo sabia todo. – ¿Y eso a que se debe, si se puede saber?

_No lo se… - Deseaba ser cortante en estos momentos, y si Splinter quería hablar de ello a solas mejor en otro momento para no levantar sospechas.

_Bien… Leonardo, Rafael ustedes dos empiecen la práctica de combate, el que gane se enfrentara con Donatello.

_Espere un momento Sensei… ¿Dónde esta Mikey? – Juraría que después de que Donnie dijo eso, Splinter me dirigió una rápida mirada que desvió luego, sip definitivamente lo sabe todo… o será que Mickey se lo dijo o solo lo adivino.

_Esta en la cocina terminando de desayunar… no se que le pasa, lo vi un poco pensativo. – Comentó Leo.

_ ¡Oigan chicos espero que no hayan empezado la práctica de combate sin mi! – Grito una voz a lo lejos.

Al voltearnos notamos que era Mickey el cual estaba como si nada de lo que le dije le hubiera afectado, pero se que lo estaba ocultando, a decir verdad me sorprende que no este triste, decaído o con los ojos rojos, si no lo conociera diría que esta más feliz que nunca, yo se que le dolió lo que le dije, y que oculta su pena fingiendo que esta feliz, aunque me cueste admitirlo es de admirarse.

Cuando llego al do-yo se paro a una distancia prudente de mí, yo no tengo ganas de dirigirle la palabra ni mirarlo, no después de lo que hizo con mis comics anoche.

_Buenos días a todos, si me demore será por que estuve pensando en que sabor tendría la mescla de una salchicha y una pizza. – Todos incluyendo al Sensei hicimos una mueca de saco.

_ ¿Por qué en todo lo que mesclas tienes que incluir la pizza? – Pregunto Leo aun con su mueca de asco.

_Por que la pizza es deliciosa. – Respondió el muy bobo con una sonrisa. - Y la salchicha que probamos hace unos días también lo es.

_Pero si mesclas la pizza con otra comida que no tiene los ingredientes adecuados para darle un buen sabor, los resultados son nefastos, en otras palabras son los resultados que sueles obtener. – Comento Donnie con su tono nerd.

_ ¿Eso fue una advertencia o un consejo? – Pregunto Mikey un poco confundido.

_Yo digo que ambas… - Dijo Leo.

_Ejem… - El Sensei hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención de todos. – Podrán discutir del sabor de las mesclas de comida de Miguel Ángel en otro momento, ahora concéntrense en la práctica de combate, Rafael, Leonardo ustedes empiezan, Donatello y Miguel Ángel seguirán después.

Yo y Leo empezábamos, nos pusimos en posición de lucha esperando a que Splinter nos diera orden de empezar.

_Espero que tengas una bolsa con hielo Rafa, por que la vas a necesitar después de que acabe contigo. – Me amenazo bobonardo.

Yo solamente di una pequeña carcajada.

_Eso lo veremos… mas bien tú vas a necesitar la bolsa con hielo bobonardo. – Leo frunció el ceño ofendido de un modo gracioso. – Y espero que sepas tu tipo de sangre por que la necesitarás después que de YO acabe contigo.

Cuando el Maestro Splinter nos dio la orden de empezar el combate, dio comienzo a un día más para nosotros en el Do-yo y en las alcantarillas, ambos comenzamos a pelear y yo le gane a Leo con una voltereta junto con una patada lateral, me alegra ganarle por que últimamente ha estado venciéndome y eso me hacia sentí ridículo.

_Ve a buscar tu bolsa con hielo Leo… - Me burle de él, este estaba en el suelo pero se levanto sobándose el brazo.

_Tal vez me ganaste hoy pero mañana será diferente. – Se podía notar que su tono de voz sonaba adolorido.

_Hoy ganas, mañana pierdes… A si es la vida hermanito. – Pose mi mano sobre su hombro de forma consoladora, pero mis intenciones eran otras, sabía que ese era su brazo herido por ello Leo soltó un quejido de dolor.

_Donatello, Miguel Ángel es tu turno. – Dijo el Sensei.

Ahora era el turno de Donnie y Mikey, este último perdió con una Seoi Nage que le llego de manera desprevenida lo cual casi lo deja en el suelo un poco noqueado.

Eso significaba que debía de pelear con Donnie, pan comido, aunque fue un poco complicado vencerlo, logre hacerlo evadiendo un golpe de su Bo para después correr detrás de el y propinarle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Ya no me sentía con ganas de desahogarme, ahora mi ira bajo un poco para la suerte de todos, solo que en todo el día no le dije ni una palabra a Mikey aún seguía muy molesto con él por lo de anoche, lo que me seguía extrañando es que el seguía haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ya en la noche, estábamos preparándonos por que en unos minutos saldríamos al patrullaje nocturno, April había llegado unas horas antes para entrenar con Splinter, y ahora estaba haciendo su tarea con la ayuda de Donnie, este chico de verdad esta enamorado de ella, note que el nerd no paraba de sonreírle a April mientras le ayudaba a resolver las operaciones, algo así como tutor y alumna, o será que le encanta resolver ese tipo de operaciones o esta contento por que pasa buen tiempo de caridad con April, yo digo que ambas.

Leo y Mikey miraban la televisión, mientras que yo leía una de las historietas que ella me trajo las cuales para mi fortuna no se mojaron.

_Oye Mikey ¿Puedo preguntar por que estas más sonriente que nunca? – Oí que Leo le hablo al momento en el que empezaron los comerciales, este se volteo despacio a verlo, note que su expresión cambio un poco a una de sorpresa.

_Ha… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Respondió un poco nervioso.

Donnie intervino en la conversación.

_Porque desde que saliste anoche y llegaste en la madrugada no has dejado de sonreír como un bobo.

_ ¿No paso nada que te haya puesto así de contento? – Note el tono pícaro de Leo después de que hizo esa pregunta, incluyendo lo coloradas que se estaban poniendo las mejillas de Mikey mientras se abochornaba. – ¿Tu que piensas Rafa?

A mi la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a ese tonto degenerado.

_No lo se y no me interesa. – Respondí secamente si quitar la vista de mi comic, Mikey hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

_Hay Rafa eres bien frio y grosero. – Me reprocho April.

_Déjalo April, cuando se trata de temas como estos no le gusta estar presente. – Le dijo Donnie, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de ella.

_Pues eso si que se nota…

_Volviendo al tema chicos… Mikey tiene que darnos una buena explicación. – Leo tomo la palabra.

_Si Mikey ¿Que pasó ayer que tiene tan contento hoy? – Se le despertó la curiosidad de April.

_Ha… nada importante jeje… solo que… ham… volví a ver a… ¡Mitones! SI, volví a ver a Mitones. – Había que ser un estúpido para creerse esa excusa.

_ ¿Volviste a ver al gato que suele arañarte el caparazón? – Pregunto Donnie. – ¿Eso que tiene de especial para que te ponga tan contento?

_Bueno… digamos que esta vez ham… ¡No se espantó al verme!, si eso… lo que pasa es que se dejo mimar. – Invento una muy buena excusa a decir verdad, solo que yo no soy tan bobo para creerme algo así.

_ ¿Y por eso estas tan risueño? – No parecía tan seguro cuando Leo hizo esa pregunta.

_A si es… me parece algo raro que Mitones se haya dejado mimar por mi, ya que cuando me ve suele portarse muy fiero… pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Dijo Mikey de vuelta con la misma sonrisa de bobo que tenía desde esta mañana.

_Bueno… si ese es el motivo pues bien por ti Mikey.

_Gracias April.

_Bien muchachos será mejor que nos apresuremos, de seguro habrá algún "Perrera" o un "Cara de Pez" que nos estén esperando para darle una buena paliza. – Dijo Leo el cual se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a salir a la superficie.

_Por fin ya era hora, esta conversación se estaba poniendo irritante. – Dije aliviado mientras cerraba mi historieta y me levantaba del sillón.

_Pero si tú no participaste en ella. – Me dijo April.

_Ya lo se, pero escucharla era lo irritante. – Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida junto con Leo.

_Bueno April nos vemos mañana o quizá en unas horas. – Se despedía Donnie. – Espero hayas entendido lo que te explique.

_Si, lo entendí muy bien. – Se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sonrojar al nerd. – Tuve un muy buen maestro, gracias Donnie.

_N-no hay de que April. – Le sonrió mostrando esa brecha entre sus dientes mientras se sonrojaba aún más, aunque su piel sea verde se notaba lo colorado que estaba.

_ ¡Donnie tenemos que irnos ya! – Le gritó Mikey que estaba al lado de Leo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se movió.

_ ¡Si ya voy! Hasta luego April.

_Nos vemos luego Donnie. – Después de que ella dijera eso, vi como el se acercaba hacia nosotros para después todos juntos emprender rumbo hacia la superficie.

Encontramos la primera salida y la subimos, Leo y Donnie subieron las escaleras más rápido dejándonos a Mikey y a mí atrás, claro que los seguí pero a la mitad de haber subido las escaleras Mikey me hablo.

_Oye Rafa ¿Sigues molesto por lo de anoche? – Note su nerviosismo cuando me pregunto eso.

Yo detuve mi ascensión por las escaleras, sin voltear le dije secamente:

_Creí haberte dicho que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra por el resto de tu vida. – Decidí no decir más y continuar subiendo, cuando llegué arriba, antes de salir completamente escuche que me susurró un _"Lo siento hermano." _

No me importo que me lo dijera, no sentí la forma en que lo dijo, pero ahora me pongo a pensar en ello, ese "Lo siento" fue el más sincero que él llego a decir, lo herí bastante, pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en eso.

Lo desagradable estaba por pasar.

* * *

Todos nosotros nos encontrábamos saltando de techo en techo, hablando de diferentes cosas, la verdad me estaba aburriendo ya que no encontrábamos nada interesante que hacer. (Me refiero a ¿Cuando encontrábamos a unos Kraang para patearles los traseros?)

Pasaron como media hora hasta que de la nada fuimos rodeados por los ninjas del Clan del Pie, ¡Qué bien al fin algo de acción!, pero lo raro es que no los vimos con alguien dirigiéndolos, eso si se me hizo extraño, definitivamente algo pasaba y muy pronto se sabría.

_Que bien, al menos si habrá acción el día de hoy. – Dijo Leo desenfundando sus espadas mientras que los demás, incluyéndome, hacíamos lo mismo.

_Pensamos igual hermano. – Le dije. – Se me hacía aburrida la noche.

Justo después de que dije eso, saltamos al ataque, en toda esta lucha aún me extrañaba que no haya nadie dirigiendo al los del Pie, definitivamente algo tramaban.

Leo y Donnie chocaron espaldas después de que derrotaron a algunos ninjas del Pie, mientras que otros se aproximaban.

_Leo no hay nadie dirigiendo al Clan del Pie.

_Ya lo noté Donnie, se me hace raro créeme. – Después de esto ambos se lanzaron por caminos diferentes para atacar a los Ninjas restantes, justo después nos advirtió. - ¡Chicos mantengan sus ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa!

Tomamos por obedecer esa orden por que nosotros gritamos un "¡Entendido!"

Me entretuve golpeando a esos debiluchos insignificantes, en menos de una hora dejamos una hilera de ninjas inconscientes.

_Humm... esto es muy extraño chicos, a decir verdad nadie les decía que hacer. – Dijo Mikey refiriéndose a los ninjas.

_Pienso lo mismo Mikey… ¿Me pregunto por que nos atacaron sin recibir orden de nadie? – Pensaba en voz alta, justo después una voz muy cerca de nosotros se escucho.

_Eso es por que yo se los pedí… - Al voltearnos, Leo recibió un codazo en su cara que lo mano a volar, notamos que fue Destructor quien le propinó ese golpe, me estremecí mucho al verlo, con solo recordar nuestra última pelea se me puso la piel de gallina.

_ ¡Leo! – Gritaron Donnie y Mikey, nosotros tres fuimos a socorrer a nuestro hermano, el cual se sobaba la cara, conociéndolos querían estar lejos de Destructor.

_Tal vez la primera vez escaparon… pero les aseguro que esta vez será diferente. – Su voz sonaba muy segura, ahora estaba mas asustado, en los rostros de todos se podía apreciar los nervios y el terror.

_No lo creo bobo, hemos mejorado bastante como para que nos derrotes fácilmente. – Mikey tomó la defensiva.

_Yo no estaría tan confiado… - La verdad no me gusto cuando dijo eso, pero me aterré un poco mas cuando detrás de Destructor aparecieron, Perrera, Cara de Pez, más ninjas del Clan del Pie y Baxter Stokman junto con sus Moovers.

Ay Dios otra vez no con esos robots, recuerdo que la última vez que los vi, Leo y yo nos habíamos separado de Mikey y Donnie por considerarlos el equipo B.

Vi como mis hermanos ponían una cara de terror, pero trataban de disimularlo con una faceta seria, aunque a Mikey le faltaba más realismo pero a Donnie no tanto.

_Oigan chicos ¿Es bueno estar asustado en estos instantes? – Pregunto Mikey con nervosismo.

_Tu miedo seria una desventaja en estos momentos Mikey. – Le dijo Donnie mientras que todos nosotros desenfundábamos nuestras armas.

_Es verdad, debemos concentrarnos, y si no podemos ganarles haremos una retirada. – Comento Leo.

_Pues para mi eso sería un acto de cobardía. – Le dije.

_ ¿Tienes alguna otra solución Rafa? – Me pregunto Leo un poco irritado.

_No.

_Entonces se ara lo que dije.

En ese momento, los malos empezaron a atacarnos, pero Destructor no movía ni un dedo.

Perrera junto con un grupo de ninjas atacaron a Leo, separándonos de nosotros.

Los mismo con Cara de Pez y otro grupo de ninjas, pero ellos atacaron a Mikey.

Baxter Stokman, sus moovers y el grupo restante de ninjas atacaron a Donnie, dejándome a mi completamente solo, sin poder pelear con nadie.

Bueno, casi con nadie.

Destructor me miraba fijamente, mientras que mis hermanos se alejaban, él se acercaba, no se que quería con migo pero no me gustaba.

_Rafael Hamato, según he investigado, de todos tus hermanos eres el más fuerte.

_Pues que bien te han informado. – Estuve atento ante cualquier movimiento. – ¿Por que separaste a mis hermanos para dejarme solo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza.

_Te lo resumiré de lo más fácil, te doy la oportunidad de unirte a mí.

_ ¿Quieres que me una a ti? – Me sentía demasiado incrédulo hasta cuando pregunte eso. – No me hagas reír, jamás en la vida estaría de lado de un ser tan desagradable como tu.

_Si no quieres por las buenas, entonces lo aremos a las malas. – De acuerdo, o el tipo era muy veloz o estoy muy perezoso, no me di cuenta cuando estuvo frente a mí, pero reaccione cuando el me apunto con esas garras de acero que tiene en sus manos, su arma y mis sais chocaron, hacíamos fuerza, pero ese tipo jugaba sucio, de manera desprevenida me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me hizo retroceder, el tipo era veloz, me dio una patada en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo.

_ ¡RAFA! – Oí que Mikey grito.

Reaccioné y rodé a un lado antes de que Destructor me apuñalara con sus garras, al levantarme el tipo terminaba de sacar sus armas del suelo que quedo atorada.

_Eres demasiado lento muchacho. - ¿Me llamo lento? – Si te unes a mi, te hare más fuerte. – Valla parece que no se rendirá, pero me empezaba a irritar.

_ ¡No soy lento, y no me uniré a ti! – Se me acababa la paciencia, me lance contra el tipo muy furioso dispuesto a apuñalarlo con mis sais, por lo visto eso era lo que quería.

Se movió a un lado y de un codazo en la nuca me tiro al suelo.

_ ¡RAFA CUIDADO!

No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando oí la advertencia de Donnie, Destructor me daba golpes, tanto puñetazos como patadas, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento, me tambaleaba hasta tal punto que casi caigo al suelo, escuchaba que mis hermanos gritaban mi nombre desesperadamente, un líquido agrio salía de mi boca, al notarlo mejor vi que era mi sangre.

Afortunadamente no perdí el conocimiento del todo, logre esquivar una patada y me levante lo más rápido que pude, al estar detrás de el le di una Seoi Nage, que lo tumbo al suelo, pero para mi mala suerte no lo derribó del todo.

Se levanto lanzando una carcajada, voltee mi mirada y vi que mis hermanos estaban acabando de a pocos con sus contrincantes.

_ ¿De que te estas riendo? – Le pregunté débilmente.

_De tu debilidad, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando digo que te quiero en mi clan, y si es necesario dejarte inconsciente para llevarte a la fuerza y de algún modo u otro obligarte a unirte a mi, lo hare con mucho gusto.

Creo que ya no podía dar más, estaba muy lastimado, sentí que mi ojo izquierdo empezaba a hincharse, tenía varios moretones, los cortes sangraban y me hacían perder sangre, la cual era la razón que me dejaba sin fuerzas.

Ya casi ni sentía sus golpes, pero aún podía escuchar a mis hermanos llamarme desesperadamente.

Destructor estaba decidido a llevarme con él, pero no quería dejar a mis hermanos, no quería dejar a mi padre y maestro, un puñetazo me tumbo en el suelo, antes de perder la conciencia, vi que mi contrincante estaba por darme el golpe final que me dejaría lo suficientemente fuera de combate, y el aprovecharía esa ventaja para llevarme con él mientras que mis hermanos luchaban por impedirlo.

Creo que esto sería una despedida.

_Espero que les hayas dicho un adiós a tu antigua familia, por que tu cara será lo último que ellos verán.

_¡NO! – Mikey gritó, se lanzó velozmente contra Destructor, golpeándole en la cabeza con su nunchaku, no se cómo se liberó de sus adversarios, pero estaba dándole duro al tipo, era muy sorprendente, pero Oroku Saki tenía más experiencia en el Spinjitsu que mi hermano menor.

Una gran desventaja para Mikey, me asuste mucho cuando Destructor esquivo un golpe más, de una sola patada lo tiró al suelo; me sentí impotente y tan estúpido por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, Saki lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó.

_ ¡MIKEY! – Leo grito desesperadamente, no era el único asustado, Donnie también lo estaba, pero tanto ellos como yo no teníamos oportunidad de ayudarlo, lo cual nos desesperaba.

Destructor lo ahorcaba, tan fuerte habrá sido su fuerza que juraría haber visto que le sangraba el cuello a causa de sus uñas las cuales penetraban su piel, Mikey intentaba zafarse pero era inútil.

Me sentí tan culpable, ¿Cómo es posible que habiéndolo gritado y tratado tan mal, sea capaz de arriesgarse por mí?

_Miguel Ángel… eres muy veloz, ningún ninja en entrenamiento me había golpeado tanto, humm… la mayor parte de las veces, las velocidad es mejor que la fuerza.

Oh no, no hará lo que creo que hará, no se debe llevar a Mikey, no sin antes decirle que lo sentía, ahora reconozco mi error, nunca debí gritarle sabiendo que no fue su culpa, soy un estúpido.

Mikey fue lanzado hasta un muro del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos a causa de Saki, el golpe fue duro, su cabeza se estampo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, mis ojos se cerraban.

_ _M-Mikey… per-perdóname p-por favor. _– Susurraba débilmente al tiempo en el que mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, de la cabeza de mi hermanito salía mucha sangre, me asuste mucho cuando Destructor se le acercaba.

_Creo que puedo hacer una excepción, en vez de llevarme a tu hermano, te llevare a ti. – Lo levanto y lo cargo en su hombro.

__No… _- Quería gritar, pero no podía.

_ ¡MIKEY NO! – Donnie luchaba por zafarse de los moovers de Stokman, al menos logro vencer a los ninjas del pie.

Los brazos de Leo eran sujetados por Perrera y Cara de Pez, junto con algunos ninjas, mi hermano hacía intentos fallidos intentando de liberarse, pude observar que lloraba, pero de impotencia.

Destructor con Mikey inconsciente en su hombro, se encontraban en el borde el edificio, no se que hacer, intento levantarme pero mis brazos y piernas me fallan.

_Díganle adiós a su hermano tortugas, por que serán la última vez que lo verán.

_No… - Hable un poco más fuerte, pero solo vi como el y mi hermano desaparecían saltando.

Fue entonces cuando cerré mis ojos…

* * *

__Rafa… despierta _– Era Donnie, su voz sonaba preocupante y entrecortada, creo que estaba llorando, abrí un poco mas mis ojos… fue entonces cuando lo confirme, mi hermano lloraba. - ¿Te sientes bien hermano?

Asentí lentamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no entendía por que lloraba, al sentarme en el suelo y voltear mi mirada vi a Leo, estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo algo en sus manos mientras que se las llevaba al pecho, note que eran unos nunchakus, pero no eran unos nunchakus cualquiera, eran los de Mikey.

La imágenes me regresaron a la mente, la discusión entre nosotros, la pelea contra destructor, Mikey siendo llevado por el.

Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia Leo, al acercarme más, me fije que lloraba desesperadamente, levanto su vista para verme a los ojos, su mirada me lo decía todo… se había ido.

_No Leo… por favor dime que no es cierto, Mikey no… no se pudo haber ido. – Mis ojos se humedeciero.

_Ojala no fuera así Rafa. – Donnie se acercó, jamás lo vi tan decaído.

_Mikey… - Leo, sollozaba y lloraba con más fuerza. – Ese mal nacido de Destructor se lo llevo… ¡Y NO HICE NADA POR EVITARLO!

_Leo debes tranquilizarte, no fue tu culpa.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que no me tranquilice Rafa? – Empezó a elevar su tono de voz, se levanto enfrente de mí. – ¡Yo me responsabilizo de ustedes! ¡Como líder y hermano mayor no debo dejar que nada les pase! ¡YO ME PROMETÍ QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO!

Era estúpido pero no pude evitarlo, lo abrasé fuerte, quería que se desahogara, yo también quería desahogarme, Leo se olvido de su frustración y correspondió mi acto afectuoso, lloraba en mi hombro desconsoladamente, Donnie observaba todo.

_Le he fallado a Mikey… - Empecé a llorar cuando dijo eso. – Soy un estúpido…

_Leo… no es tu culpa… la culpa la tengo yo. – Lloré un poco más. – Yo me distraje y Destructor me golpeo más, debí haber sido fuerte y resistir, debí haberlo detenido, pero fui tan débil… El estúpido soy yo Leo… perdóname hermano.

_Tranquilo… - Al separarnos, vimos a Donnie el cual seguía llorando, Leo le hizo una seña para que se acercarse a unirse en el abrazo familiar, solo que esta familia ahora no estaba completa.

Donnie lo hizo, y una vez los tres juntos Leo hablo:

_No se cómo se lo voy a decir a Splinter chicos… pero no quiero que esta pérdida les afecte a ustedes.

_Leo… voy a extrañar tanto a Mikey. – Nadie dejaba de llorar, ni Donnie el cual recibió un beso en la frente de parte de Leo.

_Yo también lo extrañare Donnie…

_No nos quedemos de brazos cruzados chicos… debemos buscarlo. – No quería aceptar la idea de que perdí a mi hermanito para siempre.

_No Rafa.

_ ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

_ ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Leo?!

_Entiendan, no quiero arriesgarlos a ustedes, debemos ir por Splinter y decírselo de una vez, si destructor quería a uno de nosotros para que se una a él, estoy seguro de a nuestro hermano no le pasara nada.

_ ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces? – Pregunte irritado. - ¿Sentarnos y esperar a que Mikey regrese diciendo "Oigan chicos que creen escapé de Destructor"?

_No, claro que no, Destructor debe estar esperando nuestro ataque, puede que esto sea una trampa, me duele hacer esto tanto como a ustedes… Pero si perdí a uno de mis hermanos no quisiera perder a los restantes.

Nadie dijo nada, solo agachábamos la cabeza y nos abrazamos más fuerte, llorábamos de nuevo, era tan doloroso aceptar al idea de que alguien a quien tú querías mucho y que estuvo a tu lado por quince años se halla ido.

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos desesperados, la idea de pensar que Mikey esta en manos de un desquiciado nos aterraba, cuando Splinter se entere no nos perdonara.

* * *

Y henos aquí, cuando Splinter se entero se puso muy alterado, nunca en la vida lo vi así, estaba dispuesto a salir de las alcantarillas e ir por él, como todo buen padre, me sentí tan mal cuando lo vi llorar, lo desconocía totalmente, le confesé que yo tenía la culpa de todo, mi maestro solo me dirigió una mirada de comprensión, sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazo, mi maestro y padre me abrazó, yo respondí a ese abrazo y Leo se unió a nosotros, me sentía muy triste y decaído, pero comprendo a Splinter, hace muchos años perdió a su esposa e hija y ahora el destino le arrebata a un hijo más, nosotros somos lo único que le queda; minutos después llego April y al ver las caras de todos pregunto que pasaba, Donnie tomo valor para contarle todo lo que paso, se puso igual que Splinter, alterada y muy asustada, mi hermano de la banda morada la calmo abrazándola, esta se aferro a él rápidamente llorando desconsoladamente, yo me fui a mi habitación, me encerré y aquí me tienen.

Estoy herido, física y emocionalmente, me detesto por haber sido tan débil; esto es mi culpa, aunque digan que no, no quiero que nadie me atienda, estoy tan triste… me siento tan estúpido, yo también era el mayor y debí protegerlo, pero no lo hice. No puedo evitar las ganas de llorar, juraría que mis ojos están hinchados no por los golpes si no por el llanto.

Tocan mi puerta y me llaman, pero no contesto, varias veces hacen lo mismo, hasta que mi puerta se abre gracias al invento de Donnie, entran mis dos hermanos y al verme así de decaído, solo, herido y llorando se compadecen y me abrazan, yo devuelvo su muestra de afecto, la verdad necesito consuelo, lo voy a extrañar tanto… solo espero que mañana por la noche lleguemos a la guarida del Clan del Pie a tiempo, Splinter tomo la decisión de ir con nosotros, aceptamos por que necesitábamos su ayuda en estos momentos.

_Rafa… cuando vallas a llorar, no pienses que lo harás solo. – Me dijo Leo.

_Somos hermanos… y vamos a estar juntos, todos nosotros… y créeme Rafa, Mikey regresara…

_Eso espero Donnie, por que no se si pueda vivir con esta culpa que me consume a cada momento…

_Ya Rafa, tranquilo, lo mejor será que Donnie te lleve a su laboratorio para que te cure, estas muy herido y necesitamos fuerzas suficientes para mañana por la noche.

_Esta bien… - Después de esto, Donnie se llevo a su hermano directo al laboratorio.

Leo quedo completamente solo, en el cuarto de su hermano de la banda roja, la emoción le gano, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

_Rafael, Donatello pase lo que pase, les prometo que no descansaré hasta traer a Mikey de regreso, no me importa cuanto pase el tiempo… pero Mikey volverá… lo juro…

* * *

**Chan chan chan…. Con este juramento termina el primer cap. Espero muchos reviews por que me esforcé por hacer esta historia.**

**Y no se preocupen que aquí apareceran nuevos y viejos personajes, como Karai… la cual tendrá un papel importante en mi historia créanme…**

**Bueno eso es todo… yo ya me voy. **

**Atte: Jamizell **


	2. La promesa

**HOLAAAAAA! ME ENCANTO QUE LEYERAN MI FIC. A DECIR VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA TANTOS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADESCO DE VERDAD.**

**Ahora les presento el siguiente capítulo, es algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten XD.**

* * *

Capítulo 02: La promesa

_:::: Flash Back :::: _

_Nueve años atrás._

_Nuestras tortuguitas tenían 6 años, estaban en la guarida completamente solos, a altas horas de la noche, ya que el maestro Splinter había salido en busca de alimentos, entre otras cosas._

_Leo y Rafa estaban sentados en el sofá, ambos jugando ajedrez, según su padre sería un buen ejercicio para sus mentes, pero como Mikey se aburría a la mitad y Donnie ganaba fácilmente, era más entretenido jugar con alguien con quien no sepas si ganarás o perderás._

_Donnie estaba en su propia habitación, hace meses que su padre les dijo que deberían a aprender a dormir solos, les costó a todos un poco acostumbrarse ya que ellos dormían juntos, pero lo lograron, estaba, según él, haciendo un pequeño proyecto._

_Por último pero no menos importante, Miguel Ángel, nuestro inocente mutante de la banda naranja se encontraba leyendo un librito sobre "Los tres cerditos" en la cocina, porque aún no terminaba su postre, hasta ahora era lo único que entretenía al pequeño ninja._

__ ¡GANE! ¡SÍ!... ¡YO GANE RAFA! ¡WOW! – Celebraba Leo, parándose en el sofá, mientras bailaba en señal de victoria._

__ ¡No se vale, eso fue trampa! – Gruñía Rafa de brazos cruzados, con su ceño fruncido._

__No, no lo fue. – Se defendió el pequeño de la banda azul. – Según recuerdo las instrucciones, el Alfil __puede ser movido a cualquier casilla a lo largo de una de las diagonales sobre las que se encuentra__, así que te comí a tu Rey y gané. – Lo que explico el mayor no lo entendió el menor._

__ ¡Ahhh… No se que quisiste decir con eso pero…Quiero la revancha Leo! – Dijo Rafa levantando la voz._

__ ¡No! _

__ ¡¿Por qué no?!_

__ ¡Por que probablemente harías trampa! _

__ ¡Yo no hago trampa!_

__ ¡Si las haces!_

__ ¡Que no!_

__ ¡Que si!_

__ ¡Que no!_

__ ¡Que si!_

__ ¡Oigan, dejen de hacer ruido! – Gritó Donnie, el cual se acercaba caminando hacia ellos, sosteniendo una radio en sus manos._

_Los dos hermanos mayores voltearon, se levantan del sofá y al unísono preguntaron._

__ ¿Por qué dejaríamos de hacer ruido?_

__Por que no me dejan concentrarme, trato de apuntar en mi cuaderno todo lo que aprendí desarmando y volviendo a armar esta ra… - Donnie no término de hablar pues Rafa arrojo de un manotazo su radio, la cual al chocar contra el suelo se rompió. - ¡¿Rafa por que lo hiciste?! – Le recrimino._

__ ¡Porque eres muy aburrido Donnie! _

__ ¡Eso no te da derecho a romper mi radio! – Por acto impulsivo, la tortuga de la banda morada se acerco al sofá, agarro el ajedrez y lo tiro al suelo, rompiéndolo. - ¡¿Sabes lo que me costo desarmarla y volverla a armar?!_

__ ¡Eres un tonto Donatello! – Rafael lo empujo, tirándolo al suelo, el pequeño genio se levanto dispuesto a atacarlo._

__ ¡YA BASTA! – Grito Leo, interponiéndose llamando la atención de los dos. – Rafael, en primera tu no debiste romper la radio de Donnie, no tenias ningún derecho…_

__ Oh genial otra vez vas a defender al "Nerd" - Se cruzó de brazos el pequeño ninja de la banda roja, se estaba irritando ya que siempre su hermano mayor apoya más a los menores. – Así como defiendes al baboso de Mikey, que rompe más cosas que nosotros…._

__ ¡No insultes a Mikey, y cuida tus palabras Rafael!_

__ ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame Leo, se nota bien que tu lo conscientes solo para que el tonto no se de cuenta de que en realidad es una carga, además de ser un estorbo en nuestras vidas?! _

__ ¡RAFAEL! – Esta vez Donnie hablo, cuando Rafa y Leo voltearon para mirarlo, se dieron cuenta que su tercer hermano observaba hacia la entrada de la cocina, al darse cuenta abrieron más los ojos cuando vieron a Mikey, el cual había estado observando todo por el alboroto de hace rato, los ojitos de este estaban brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir._

__M-Mikey… - Balbuceo Rafa._

_Este no lo soporto más, mientras le brotaban las lágrimas se fue corriendo hacia la salida, adentrándose a las alcantarillas y alejándose del hogar._

__ ¡MIKEY ESPERA! – Gritó Leo corriendo tras el, Rafa y Donnie lo siguieron._

__ ¿Qué hiciste Rafa? – Le reprochó Donnie, Rafael no le respondió, se le podía notar su preocupación por Mikey, ahora se maldecía en sus adentros._

* * *

_Mikey corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, lloraba desesperadamente, el saber que es una carga para sus hermanos y padre le destrozaron aquella alma infantil e inocente que lo describía todos los días, su dolor aumentó aún más cuando oía a sus hermanos llamarle, empezó a correr más rápido, por esa desesperación se tropezó, y sin querer se raspo la mano con unos vidrios peligrosamente rotos que habían por allí, se asusto al ver su sangre, pero se asustó aún más cuando escucho las voces de sus hermanos más cerca, volvió a emprender la carrera._

_Más adelante del túnel observó que habían más, en la pared de la derecha varias entradas hacia diferentes lados de las alcantarillas, lo mismo en la izquierda, opto por entrar en uno de los de la derecha, para su suerte sus hermanos no lo vieron, se adentro más hasta confundirse en la oscuridad, observo en la que fue su entrada y ahora es su salida, vio a sus hermanos correr gritando su nombre._

_Al asegurarse de que sus hermanos estaban alejados de él, Miguel Ángel salió un poco más del túnel, para tener algo de luz, se apoyo contra la pared y lentamente se sentó en el frió suelo, estaba muy mal, tanto física como mentalmente, se sentía algo mareado, le ardía su cara a pesar de ser de sangre fría, observo su mano, el corte era un poco profundo y sangraba, lo que asusto más al pequeño, por lo que empezó a llorar otra vez._

* * *

__ ¿Lo encontraron? – Dijo Leo, ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza, pues desde que encontraron los túneles supusieron que su hermanito había entrado por uno de ellos y se decidieron buscar por separado, luego después de varios minutos sus intentos fueron fallidos. – Diablos… _

__Leo… - Llamo Rafa, el aludido levanto su vista. – Perdóname… - Empezó a llorar. – Yo tengo la culpa… si no hubiera abierto la boca, Mikey no habría huido._

__Esta bien Rafa, se que estabas molesto y no fue tu intención decirlo. – Abraso a su hermano menor, el cual le correspondió a tal afecto para después llorar en su hombro. – Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Mikey…_

__Si tienes razón…_

_Donnie sonrió un poco al ver la reconciliación de sus hermanos, luego oyó un sonido que provenía de un túnel, juraría que era una respiración, bueno eso creía. Al adentrarse un poco observo algo tirado pero no podía verlo bien por la oscuridad, se adentro un poco más para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba tirado era su hermanito._

__ ¡LEO! ¡RAFA! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! – Gritó llamando la atención de sus hermanos mayores haciendo que estos corrieran rápido hacia Donnie._

_El que más se desespero fue Rafa, se acerco más a su hermano._

__ ¡Mikey! – Se agachó Rafa, observó que de su mano emanaba sangre, no supo con qué se había cortado, pero tanto el, como Donnie se dieron cuenta de que estaba empezando a infectarse, se asusto mucho, cuando intento tocar la cabecita de su hermanito este se movió un poco alejándose de él._

__No… no, yo estorbo… - Balbuceó un poco, era lamentable ver a un chiquito así, herido, desolado y triste, Rafa se sintió más culpable para después sentir que sus ojos se humedecían._

__No Mikey, no eres un estorbo. – Le dijo Leo tiernamente, esta vez Rafa logró tocar a Mikey, y se asusto mucho cuando sintió que ardía. _

__ ¡Donnie, Mikey esta caliente! _

_El geniecillo se acerco a un lado de Rafa para tocarle la frente a su hermanito, fue entonces cuando lo confirmo._

__Tiene fiebre… ¡Rápido hay que regresarlo a casa!_

__Yo lo llevo. – Se ofreció Rafa, cargo a su hermano en su espalda o mejor dicho en su caparazón, todos juntos salieron tomando rumbo a casa. _

* * *

_Lo más sigilosamente posible, los cuatro hermanos entraron a su hogar, no se oía absolutamente nada pues todo se hallaba en su lugar tal y como lo dejaron, era un silencio sospechoso, Mikey estaba un poco consciente en la espalda de Rafa, este lo sostenía celosamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

__Que callado se encuentra todo… - Sospecho Donny._

__Lo se Donny, tal vez papá aún no llego a casa… - Supuso Leo, pero casi se muere del susto cuando escucho una voz._

__Eso no es del todo cierto. – Hasta ahora esa voz era la única que les erizaba la piel, al ver hacia la entrada de la cocina observaron a su Maestro y Padre, el cual los miraba severamente, pero se podía notar su preocupación cuando vio al menor de sus hijos. - ¿Qué le paso a Miguel Ángel? _

__Se lo decimos luego, ahora ayuda a Mikey papá, por favor… - Suplicó Rafa._

_Splinter sintió compasión por su hijo menor, se acerco y lo levanto del caparazón de Rafael para llevárselo en brazos hacia la habitación del menor, pero acelero su paso cuando observo que de su manito brotaba sangre. _

_Minutos después, el maestro con la ayuda de Donnie lograron sacar a Mikey del peligro, no eran muy expertos en medicina, pero lograron estabilizar a la pequeña tortuguita. Rafa y Leo estaban afuera en la sala, sentados en el sofá, nerviosos de lo que le pudiera pasarle a su hermanito._

_De la habitación de Mikey salió Splinter y detrás de él salió Donnie._

__Papá, ¿Mikey esta bien? – Pregunto Leo._

__Si mi niño, logramos sacarlo de todo peligro._

__Se encuentra estable, le vendamos la mano para que la sangre cicatrice y le bajamos la fiebre, ahora esta descansando…_

__Que bueno Donnie. – Suspiró aliviado Rafa._

__Aprovechando que Miguel Ángel esta descansando ¿Por qué mejor no me dicen por qué salieron de casa y qué le paso a su hermano? – La voz firme de Splinter hacia estremecer a las tres tortugas._

_Leo estaba por hablar hasta que Rafa lo interrumpió._

__Papá, yo tuve la culpa de lo que le paso a Mikey. – Empezó a llorar pero trataba de mantenerse firme. _

__Pues te escucho Rafael._

_El ninja en entrenamiento de la banda roja tomo aire, y con detalles le relato a su padre todo lo ocurrido, desde su derrota con Leo en le ajedrez, cuando discutió con Donnie al romperle la radio, al abrir su boca diciendo algo que no es cierto referente a que Mikey es una carga, su huida de casa, hasta el momento en el que lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a casa._

__Rafael, no puedo creer que hayas dicho algo como eso. – El Maestro Splinter se sintió decepcionado._

__Perdóname papá, pero lo dije en un momento de ira, no pude evitarlo… lo-lo siento tanto… _

__Con nosotros no debes disculparte Rafa._

__Leonardo tiene razón, ustedes deben hacer todo lo posible para que su hermano los perdone, si escuchó a Rafael decir algo tan horrendo lo más probable es que crea que ustedes dos. – Refiriéndose a Leo y a Donnie. – También lo piensan así._

__Pero no es así… - Dijo Donnie._

__Entonces les sugiero que vallan e intenten hablar con el, especialmente tu Rafael._

_Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si, y decididos se dirigieron a la habitación de Miguel Ángel a paso lento, el maestro Splinter observo como sus hijos entraban al cuarto del pequeño, una vez adentro Leonardo y Rafael observaron a Mikey en la cama, Donnie no se sorprendía ya que el lo atendió junto con su padre, el segundo de los hermanos Hamato se sintió terrible, se reprochaba a si mismo creyendo que todo era su culpa. _

_Con temor se acercó a la cama para sentarse al borde de ella, y acariciar delicadamente la manito vendada de Mikey, Leo en la cabecera de la cama observaba con ternura a su hermanito mientras le sobaba su cabecita y Donnie se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Mikey. _

__Chicos. – Después de dar un suspiro Donnie llamo la atención de sus hermanos. – Me siento muy mal por Mikey… no se por que estuvimos peleando._

__Tienes razón Donnie. – Le dio la razón Leo. – Pelear por una radio o un juego de ajedrez roto no era la gran cosa._

__Cierto, además se podían reparar de todos modos… Pero ustedes no deben sentirse mal por lo que le pasa a Mikey, la culpa la tengo yo._

__Rafa tu tampoco te debes sentir mal, lo que dijiste no era en serio, es solo que te sentías frustrado por que a Mikey lo consiento mucho. _

__ ¿Y cómo sabías que me sentía así? – Pregunto sorprendido._

__Porque eres mi hermano y porque te conozco. – Leo le sonríe a Rafa. – Además no importa cuantas veces lo golpees, estoy seguro que harías lo que fuera para que Mikey este bien, admítelo hermano._

__Si… tienes razón Leo, pero no se lo digan porque si lo hacen les juro que les doy una buena tunda hasta hacerlos papilla. – Los amenazó Rafael, Leo y Donnie solo rieron un poco._

__De acuerdo, no se lo diremos. – Leonardo aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

__Solo por que presiento que hablas en serio respecto a que nos harás papilla. – Dijo Donnie._

_De repente todos fijan su vista al menor que parecía que estaba despertando._

__Ha… ch-chicos… - Dijo el pequeño al ver a todos sus hermanos con caras de afligidos. - ¿Qué-Por qué me regresaron a casa? – Pregunto al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. _

__Porque estabas con fiebre, y tenías un corte no tan profundo en tu mano que empezaba a infectarse. – Le explico Donatello, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada de confusión de parte de Mikey._

__Pero… creí que no les importaba… - Dijo con un tono de decepción y tristeza en su voz._

__Mikey… sobre lo que escuchaste hace rato… lo siento… - Se disculpo Rafael haciendo que Mikey lo mirara sorprendido. – Nunca debí decir eso, lo lamento de verdad, además no es cierto eso, no eres una carga para ninguno de nosotros hermano._

_La tortuga de ojos celestes como el cielo solo desvió su vista._

__P-perdóname Rafa, pero no te creo. – Esas palabras le dolieron tanto a Rafael que no pudo evitar llorar, sus hermanos observaban con lástima como su hermano de rojo se agachaba y esposaba su cabeza en la mitad del pecho de su hermanito, este no pudo evitar sorprenderse por tal acto._

__Miguel Ángel debes creerme, por favor perdóname. – Lloró un poco más en el pecho se su hermano. – Lo dije en un momento de ira… no era en serio, tu sabes perfectamente que… te quiero mucho hermanito, y lo último que desearía sería hacerte daño. – Rafael se quedo sin respuesta por un rato, pero luego sintió unos segundos después como unos brazos lo rodeaban, abrazándolo temerosamente, al fijarse bien una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que Miguel Ángel lo estaba abrazando._

__ ¿Rafael, lo dices en serio? – Pregunto temeroso._

__Si Mikey, lo digo en serio… _

__Y no es el único que lo cree. – Leo se unió a la conversación. – Hermanito, no importa lo que escuches, tú siempre debes creer que nosotros te queremos más que a nuestra propia vida. – Mikey le sonrió a Leo._

__A si es, lo sabes perfectamente Mikey, además si no nos importaras te habríamos dejado medio muerto donde te encontramos._

__Si… tienes razón Donnie, no puedo creer que haya pensado eso… lo siento chicos._

__No te preocupes… en tu lugar habríamos echo lo mismo. – Dijo Rafa._

__Oigan… ¿Podríamos dormir todos juntos como lo hacíamos antes? Por favor… - Suplico Mikey con ojos de cachorro._

_Los tres mayores se miraron entre si, y decidieron cumplir la petición de su hermanito, después de todo lo que paso merecían un momento de paz._

__Esta bien Mikey… pero no te acostumbres, papá dijo que tenemos que aprender a dormir solos. – Dijo Leo, para después echarse al lado de Rafa, Donnie se acomodo al lado de Mikey, para que después los cuatro se taparan._

__Buenas noches chicos. – Hablo Donnie._

__Buenas noches. – Dijeron los tres restantes al unísono._

_Había sido una noche muy larga y desesperante, pero termino bien, por suerte._

_El maestro Splinter se dirigía a dormir hasta que vio la puerta de la habitación de Mikey medio abierta y la luz estaba prendida, extrañado se acerco para observar, y al fijarse bien una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_Leo dormía cerca al borde de la cama, inconscientemente se había acurrucado en Rafa y lo rodeo con su brazo medio abrasándolo, Rafael abrazaba un poco a Mikey, este dormía boca arriba y lo rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo por los hombros, Donnie descansaba acurrucado en la mitad del pecho de Miguel Ángel, era un cuadro conmovedor. _

_Tal vez perdió a Miwa y a Tang-Shen, pero el destino le ofreció unos hijos increíbles, jamás creería que le pasaría algo como esto, de todos modos a el se le presento otra oportunidad de ser padre y no la desaprovecharía, cuidaría mucho a esas pequeñas tortugas, porque de algún modo u otro le iluminaron la vida…_

_Antes de irse, Splinter, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta._

_:::: Fin del Flash Back ::::_

Rafael despertó como de golpe, no pudo dormir mucho por lo preocupado que estaba por Mikey, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y soltó un largo suspiro, de pronto recordó su sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo, aquella vez que sin querer dijo algo indebido que hirió a su hermanito, otra vez volvió a hacerlo, otra vez volvió a lastimarlo tanto…

Se dio cuenta de su error, pero que se podía hacer, estaba hecho y la única manera de arreglarlo sería recuperando a Mikey para traerlo a casa, observo su reloj digital, daban las 07: 34 am.

Levantándose de su cama sin ganas, se dirigió hacia la cocina, no sin antes colocarse su banda, rodilleras y coderas, la verdad no sabia por que iba si no tenía ni ganas de desayunar, lo más probable es que encuentre a todos con un semblante tétrico y en el mismo estado de ánimo en el que el mismo se encontraba; todos en las alcantarillas se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo estará Miguel Ángel?

Aunque esa no era la única pregunta, otras más se formulaban en su cabeza, pero ese sentimiento amargo de la angustia y el miedo no los dejaba tranquilos, tenían que traer a Mikey a casa, a decir verdad, esa tortuga alegre y amable, la que siempre te muestra una sonrisa hasta en los momentos difíciles, era la más preciada y consentida de toda la familia, aunque Rafael no quiera admitirlo.

* * *

Un ángel yacía inconsciente en una camilla, tapado con unas sábanas blancas, no tenía puesta su banda anaranjada, ya que unas vendas cubrían su cabeza, cerca de la nuca. En su cuerpo había varios moretones y unos cuantos cortes, por la pelea que sufrió la noche anterior.

Se encontraba en una habitación de la guarida de Destructor, era una enfermería, pero no una cualquiera, su ambiente era lúgubre, las paredes grises, el piso negro y una ventana daba la única luz que alumbraba en esa habitación, tenía en su brazo un catéter venoso.

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abren, mostrando a la kunoichi Karai, la joven se queda un momento en el umbral de la puerta observando al mutante en la camilla, le dirigía una mirada sería, lentamente se acercó hacia el chico y se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de la camilla. Siguió observando al chico, su semblante serio cambio por uno que demostraba tristeza y pena, soltó un suspiro dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo.

_Mira lo que te tocó niño… - No podía dejar de observarlo. – Hubiera preferido que en tu lugar, otro de tus hermanos este aquí; con solo verte en ese estado de inconsciencia me da tanta lástima, a decir verdad haces honor a tu nombre… Miguel Ángel.

En ese momento el chico empezó a despertar, lo que alarmo un poco a Karai.

_Hum… - El chico abrió los ojos y se topó con la kunoichi, ella recordó que Destructor tenía una suposición de lo que pasaría cuando el ninja despertara, así que tenía que prevenir para saberlo.

_Hola… ¿Ya estas mejor? – Le dijo, esperanzada de que la suposición de su padre sea falsa, aunque habían pocas posibilidades; y empezaba a comprobarlas cuando el chico la miro extrañado.

_ ¿Qui-quién eres? – Eso sorprendió y entristeció a Karai, luego observo como el chico se miraba a si mismo, inspeccionándose como si nunca se hubiera visto. - ¿Quién soy? – La tortuga empezó a asustarse.

_No te asustes hermano. – Le dijo la chica. - ¿No me recuerdas? – Pregunto, empezando lo que le ordenó su padre. – Soy tu hermana Karai.

_Lo-lo siento pero… no recuerdo nada… - Mikey empezó a derramar lágrimas. – No se ni quien soy, ¿Pero tu sabes, verdad? – Pregunto esperanzado.

_Si hermanito… lo se… y me apena mucho que tu accidente te haya provocado amnesia…

_ ¿Cuál accidente? ¿Yo soy tu hermano? ¿Por qué soy verde? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo fue que llegue a tener tres dedos?

_Wow wow wow tranquilízate Asahi, haces muchas preguntas.

_ ¿Asahi?

_Si hermano te llamas Asahi, significa: El sol de la mañana, pero ahora que no recuerdas nada, mejor déjame refrescarte la memoria… (Lo siento Leo, pero son órdenes de mi padre) En primer lugar… no eres mi hermano biológico.

_ ¿A no? – Pregunto tristemente el ahora nombrado Asahi, Karai se lamentaba por tener que mentirle, se dirigió hacía un estante y agarro un espejo, se acerco al chico y le entregó el espejo para que se mirara, así Mikey pudo observarse mejor.

_No… eres un mutante, hace trece años, nuestro padre te encontró ya mutado, nadie sabe como fue que evolucionaste de esa manera pero ahora tenemos una pequeña hipótesis que te revelaré en otro momento; era muy de noche, nuestro padre caminaba por las calles regresando a casa, yo tendría unos dos años de nacida; como decía, el caminaba tranquilamente luego de terminar temporalmente un pequeño negocio. – Eso lo dijo con cierto desprecio en su voz. – Pasó por un depósito abandonado, luego escucho unos gritos y disparos provenir de ese lugar, le causo algo de curiosidad lo que sucedía allí, así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades, entro por una ventana y observó como una tortuga mutante de dos años corría huyendo de lo que parecían ser sus raptores.

_ ¿Cómo eran los raptores?

_No me creerás si te lo digo.

_Anda dímelo, de todos modos te creeré.

_Bueno… la tortuga mutante, o sea tú, huías de tus raptores, los cuales eran unos cerebros extraterrestres en cuerpos de robot.

_ ¿Cerebros extraterrestres en cuerpos de robot? Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías con lo de creerte jeje.

_Es difícil de creer pero es la verdad.

_Bueno continua con el relato… hermana. – Dijo Mikey dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Karai, esa palabra… hermana, jamás creyó que escucharía a alguien decírselo a ella, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de continuar.

_Esta bien… Bueno como te decía, nuestro padre te vio huir de esos robots, recuerdo que dijo que estabas muy herido, esos seres te disparaban, tu aún eras muy chiquito por eso tropezaste, el pensaba intervenir, a decir verdad no era su estilo salvar gente o… mutantes, pero sus instintos le hicieron reaccionar, sintió lástima por ti, a sí que entro de golpe al almacén y te defendió, logró vencer a esos robots, aunque no para siempre; al voltear te vio inconsciente en el suelo, creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza, por eso estabas así, nuestro padre no sabía que hacer contigo, quería dejarte allí y ver que hacía el policía cuando te encontrara, pero algo le decía que era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de ti, entonces fue cuando tomo la decisión de traerte a casa; recuerdo que cuando lo vi me llene de alegría, pero me asuste al fijarme que te llevaba en brazos, era la primera vez que veía a un mutante, me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme a ti, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos e inseparables hermanos.

_ ¿De verás? – Pregunto con el rostro iluminado.

_Si…

_Y… nuestro padre ¿Cómo es?

_Bueno… el no parece una persona amigable a simple vista, es estricto y en algunas ocasiones malo, pero hay que entenderlo, la vida lo ha hecho así… tantos golpes en el alma te endurecen el corazón; lo bueno de el es que se compadece de quien necesita de el, como tú por ejemplo.

_Ha… ¿Lo puedo ver? ¿Quisiera verlo para ver si recuerdo algo de el?

_Bueno… no lo se…

_Vamos hermana, quiero ver a mi padre…

Karai lo observo fijamente, ella era una gran maestra mintiendo, pero no le gustaba mentir de esa manera tan grave; sintió compasión por quien ahora sería su hermano.

_Esta bien… pero no tienes que ser tierno con el.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_No le agrada los afectos, mejor deja que el hable primero, lo único que tienes que hacer es tratarlo con respeto… por que además de ser nuestro padre también es nuestro maestro.

_ ¿Maestro?

_Si, tu eres un ninja en entrenamiento que utiliza los Nunchakus como armas, y yo una kunoichi, una mujer ninja, que también esta en entrenamiento, mi arma es una Espada Katana.

_Wow, quisiera recordarlo. – Dijo con el rostro iluminado.

_Y lo harás… cuando estés mejor podrás entrenar como lo hacías antes y trataremos de hacerte recordar todo… mejor traigo a nuestro padre, estoy segura que se pondrá contento al saber que despertaste hermano. – Dijo Karai parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacía la salida.

_Oye Karai…

La chica dio la vuelta.

_Si ¿Qué pasa Asahi?

_ ¿Crees que hayan otros mutantes como yo?

_Bueno… a decir verdad, si los hay, pero no son como tú, solo sé que tú eres la única tortuga mutante, bueno, la única que yo he visto hasta ahora… - Y dicho esto al kunoichi salió de la habitación dejando a Mikey solo.

El mutante que ahora padece amnesia se miro al espejo otra vez, volvió a admirarse, se fijo en las heridas que tenía y en esa venda alrededor de su cabeza, otra pregunta más se formulaba en su cabeza.

_Un accidente… gracias a un accidente no recuerdo nada… me pregunto ¿Cómo pasó? – Susurró para si mismo.

* * *

El gran portón se abrió, dejando pasar a Karai.

_Padre. – Llamo a Destructor el cual estaba sentado en esa silla, la cual lo hacia ver como alguien importante.

_Karai… espero que traigas buenas noticias.

_Y las traigo… el mutante despertó.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Saki.

_ ¿Y…? ¿Mi suposición fue correcta?

_Si padre, el chico tiene amnesia….

_Perfecto… ¿Hablaste con el?

_Si… y le dije todo lo que me pediste, ahora quiere verte; según el dice que si te ve, puede recordar un poco…

_Es un bobo… lo mejor será que le conceda su deseo; necesito a ese mutante de nuestro lado, y ahora que tiene amnesia mucho mejor. – Oroku Saki se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, volteó y se dirigió a Karai. – Hija mía, lo mejor será que les reportes a todos el estado de ese mutante, deben saberlo para que estén preparados cuando lleguen a hablar con él.

_Si padre. – Fue lo que contesto la Kunoichi, una vez que ella quedo sola en la habitación no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión por una de arrepentimiento. – Mentir hasta ese grado… no es lo que yo esperaba, no se por que siento tanta lástima por esas tortugas… tal vez porque tanto ellos como yo hemos perdido a un ser querido… ah… no seas sentimental Karai, solo sigue las ordenes de tu padre y ya. – Y dicho esto la chica salió de su habitación, directo a acatarlo pedido por su maestro.

* * *

Miguel Ángel, ahora Asahi, había dejado el espejo de lado, se encontraba esperando pacientemente, mientras lo hacía meditaba un poco todo lo que le estaba pasando, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, tantas cosas que aún no resolvía; pero lo que más le importaba era saber cómo fue el accidente que le hizo perder la memoria.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el chico giro su cabeza y se topo con una persona muy sombría, era alto, vestía armadura de batalla japonesa, sus guantes metálicos tenían unas especies de garras de acero muy filosas, una capa oscura le llegaba hasta cerca de los tobillos, ese casco lo hacía ver como alguien muy peligroso, sin mencionar que sus ojos eran lo peor, uno de ellos estaba ciego, bueno así lo veía el, y el otro era normal; el chico intento observar más allá de la máscara, pero por la oscuridad que empezaba a caer en la cuidad no se le podía ver mucho.

_Veo que despertaste Asahi. – Dijo con voz potente haciendo estremecer un poco al mutante.

_Ham… Usted es… - Intento suponer el chico.

_Entonces es verdad… Karai tenía razón, perdiste la memoria. – Hablo luego de unos momentos de silencio, haciendo lo mejor posible por fingir tristeza. – Entonces habrá que recuperarla lo mejor que podamos; hijo mío, mi nombre es Oroku Saki, aunque no sea tu padre biológico yo te rescate hace trece años.

_Si lo se… mi hermana me conto cómo fue que me encontró… ¿Dígame de verdad existen los cerebros extraterrestres en cuerpos de robots?

_A si es…

_Bueno, no los recuerdo… Y la verdad quiero hacerlo.

_Descuida hijo, con el tiempo lo recordarás.

_Oiga… ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Si…

_ ¿Cómo fue mi accidente? Quiero decir ¿Cómo perdí la memoria?

Saki guardo silencio, la verdad debía ser preciso con lo que iba a decir, si le mintió a Karai todos estos años, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía al poder hacer que Miguel Ángel maldiga el nombre de Hamato Yoshi y el de sus hermanos por el resto de su vida. Sonrío para sus adentros; la venganza hacia el hombre que supuestamente le quito a la mujer de su vida salía mejor de lo que hubiera pensado.

_Tu accidente fue ayer… Va a ser una larga historia a decir verdad.

_No hay problema soy todo oídos y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

_Bien… - Antes de poder empezar el relato, Karai entró a la habitación algo agitada.

_Padre, tenemos problemas. – Dijo mirando a Mikey.

_ ¿Qué sucede hija?

_Un centinela acaba de llegar avisándonos que las tortugas y una persona más se están acercando, no se quién serán en realidad.

_Puede que sea Hamato Yoshi; esta es una gran oportunidad de empezar mi venganza. – Lo dijo con algo de ansiedad, pero luego volteó a ver a Mikey el cual les dirigía una mirada llena de confusión. – Pero tenemos a Asahi de por medio, no podemos permitir que lo intenten otra vez.

_ ¿Intentar que? – Preguntó con inocencia.

_Intentar matarte, esas personas que se están acercando son responsables de tu pérdida de memoria. – Le dijo Karai.

_ ¿Cómo pasó?

_Te lo diremos después hijo mío, ahora tenemos que irnos…

* * *

**OMG, POR FIN LO TERMINE! **

**Quisiera agradecer a , Pacificgirl21, Guest y Lovemikey, por sus reviews, les agradezco de verdad, no creí que comentarían mi historia, y les prometo que la continuare lo más pronto posible.**

**Con el corazón se los agradezco de verdad a todos o todas ustedes XD… PERO ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**Iukarey: Gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar, no me lo esperaba de ti, POR ESO ME EMOCIONE TANTO QUE HASTA GRITE COMO NUNCA! A propósito si van a recuperar a Mikey, pero todo a su debido tiempo mi amiga, no puedo revelar los detalles por que eso adelantaría la sorpresa.**

**Mikemasters Z: Bien… voy a calmarme, respira Jamizell… AL DIABLO CON LA CALMA, TU COMENTASTE MI HISTORIA! NO LO PUEDO CREER, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESO, TE JURO QUE ME EMOCIONE TANTO IGUAL QUE CON IUKAREY… Bueno ahora si ya me calme, gracias por considerarme parte del club, haré todo lo posible por esforzarme en este fic. Y yo también tenía ganas de patearle el caparazón a Rafael jijiji.**

**ADIOS POR AHORA, NOS ENCONTRAREMOS EN EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, DONDE LA EMOCIÓN AVANZA MÁS!**

**A PROPÓSITO, A TODOS O A TODAS USTEDES, ¡LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2014! ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO GENIAL ABRIENDO SUS REGALOS Y COMIENDO UN DELISIOSO PAVO.**

**BYE.**


End file.
